Amor Bites
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Gore, Slash, Lemmon, Suspense, Drama, Rapefic. Teddy se encuentra, inesperadamente a Greyback.


_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo este mundo, los personajes y los lugares son de JK. Rowlling. Se lo dedico a Veronica. ^-^ Ella sabe quien es. **_

Estilo: Gore, Slash, Lemmon, accion, suspense...

Rated: M

Personajes: Greyback/Teddy/Victoire

* * *

_** -Amor Bites-**_

_**Parte 1:**_

Teddy se levantó como todas las mañanas, ya que, a su parecer, ese era un día normal. Todo lo normal que puede ser un día en la vida de un mago. Apenas tenia 15 años. Se levanto y se preparo el uniforme de Hufflepuff, como todos los días. Entro en la ducha y se ducho. Salió de la ducha con una toalla anudada a la cintura y empezó a vestirse. Salió de la SC y fue al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontró a su novia, Victoria. Cambio el pelo a azul nada mas verla y le sonrió.

- Hola cariño – dijo ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Buenas, amor – sonrió él y la abrazo.

Entraron al GC cogidos de la mano y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Empezaron a comer, dándose de comer entre ellos o comiendo ellos mismos. De vez en cuando se besaban y se sonreían. Todo siguió así, normal, hasta que la lechuza del Profeta bajo a la mesa y le dio el ejemplar a Teddy. Este lo tomo sonriendo y pago a la lechuza que se fue volando. Teddy tomo el ejemplar dispuesto a leerlo tras darle otro pequeño beso en la mejilla a Victoria. Nada más abrir el periódico sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Se quedo totalmente pálido y con una cara de angustia y miedo. Salió corriendo del GC sin dar oportunidad a nadie a preguntar.

Victoria, preocupada, corrió tras el hasta la puerta de Hufflepuff, donde lo encontró en el suelo, aun llorando. Con la cara pálida y llena de lágrimas Teddy la miro, estaba asustado, temblando de miedo. Victoria se sentó a su lado. Cogió la cabeza de su novio con cuidado y te limpio las lágrimas con los puños del uniforme. Se acercó lentamente a el y le dio un tierno beso.

Teddy respondió al beso, un beso tierno, cálido. Un beso que le tranquilizo un poco. Puso su cabeza en el hombro de Victoria y sonrió un poco al notar como le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Vic – alcanzo a decir antes de darle el periódico "El Profeta" a Vic.

Vic miro el ejemplar del Profeta y se quedo un poco pálida. Leyó "El famoso asesino Greyback, acusado de asesinato y unirse a Voldemort ha huido de la cárcel, su primer propósito, según el. Acabar con Teddy Remus Lupin, hijo del ex profesor de Hogwarts. Se ruega que se mantengan alerta"

Vic miro a su novio, como estaba. Apenas tenia fuerzas para temblar. Se acerco a el y se acurruco en su pecho, estaba triste, y sabia como se debía de sentir, o al menos se lo podía imaginar. Él se acerco lentamente a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso. Vic pudo sentir que sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo temblaban, y que sus labios seguían sabiendo a sus lágrimas. Ella pensó en dejarle solo, pero él se lo impidió. Necesitaba que estuviese a su lado, que le consolara.

Se subió sobre Teddy y le beso los labios y después el cuello, intentando transmitirle su calor y su ternura, intentando consolarle. Sonrió cuando él la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla más intensamente. Estaban solos en el pasillo, sus compañeros seguirían en el GC o abrían ido ya a las clases. Ella se quito la túnica y la parte de arriba del uniforme y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando noto las caricias de este en sus pechos, y como bajaba por su abdomen y por su cintura. Ella no se quedo atrás y le quito el uniforme, acariciando su erección sobre el bóxer, al parecer, demasiado ajustado. Ya que la punta de su pene sobresalía juguetona. Vic se inclino sobre el y dio una pequeña lamida en esta. Después la saco del bóxer y lo masturbo lentamente jugando con la punta con su lengua. Teddy no se quedo atrás y acaricio su entrepierna metiendo la mano bajo el pantalón y las braguitas de Vic. Tomo parte de su humedad con un dedo y fue entrando poco a poco en ella. Ambos soltaron un par de gemidos de placer. Vic se levanto y se puso contra la pared, atrayendo a su novio por la cintura y, por lo tanto, penetrándose ella misma.

Soltó un gemido arqueando la espalda y beso a Teddy, este estaba aun un poco preocupado, así que cogió sus manos y las puso en su cintura. Este entendió el mensaje y empezó a acercarla y alejarla rápido sin dejar de besarla, disfrutando de sus labios y de todo su cuerpo, entre caricias lentas y placenteras, beso recorriendo todo su cuello y su cara. Besando su mejilla, aspirando su aroma. Aparto un mechón de su rubio cabello a la chica para besarla, atrayéndola por la nuca con cuidado, profundizando más el beso. No pudieron aguantar más y acabaron a la vez. El se tumbo en el suelo, ella sobre su rodilla, mirándole y sonriendo. Teddy casi había olvidado su terror, se perdía en los ojos de Vic, esa sonrisa tan tierna, esa mirada que enamoraba. Se fijo que estaban desnudos, en medio del pasillo. Se levanto y le ofreció la ropa un poco sonrojado. Ella la tomo y se vistió sonriente. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue a su clase. Teddy, que ahora no tenía clase, entro a Hufflepuff y a darse un baño para despejarse.

* * *

_**Parte 2:**_

Teddy veía dormir a Vic frente a él, sobre su cama. Miro el reloj, las 3 de la mañana. Vic había aceptado quedarse a dormir en Hufflepuff con Teddy, pero tenían que tener cuidado de que no les pillaran. Teddy volvió a contemplar el cuerpo de su novia, cansada sobre la cama. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a los jardines. Se sentó en un banco y se encendió un cigarro, realmente lo necesitaba. Le dio una calada al cigarro y expulso el humo. Empezó a relajarse un poco. Unas hojas crujieron a su espalda, y se giro para comprobar si era Flinch o algún profesor. No vio nada así que se volvió a girar. Nada mas hacerlo unas manos peludas lo dejaron inconsciente y lo cogieron. Tras estas manos se encontraba, como no, Greyback. Lo saco de Hogwarts por Hogsmade con cuidado de no ser visto. Lo llevo a una casa abandonada cerca de Hogsmade.

Greyback lo despertó de una patada en la cara y rio.

-Hola, Teddy – sonrió sádicamente y le acabo de poner unas esposas – que tal has dormido?

Rio y desnudo a Teddy totalmente, luego lo cogió del pelo y lo levanto a la altura de su entrepierna. Teddy estaba muy sorprendido, no estaba matándolo. Estaba restregando su cara por su entrepierna bajo el pantalón. Notando como cada vez se endurecía más. Se quito el pantalón e hizo lo mismo sobre el bóxer. Teddy no temía ya tanto por su vida, temía por que sabía que lo iban a violar. Greyback se quito al fin el bóxer y, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, abrió la boca de teddy y se la metió entera, sin llevar cuidado. Lo tiro al suelo divertido y le ato los pies también. Encendió un consolador y miro a Teddy divertido, le pego una cola de perro y puso al joven a cuatro patas. Sin vaselina ni nada lo metió entero dejando solo visible la cola, aunque él lo había encendido para que pudiera sentirlo bien. Le puso un collar de perro y lo ato a la pared, después le puso unas orejas de perro. "ya esta, ahora eres mi perrito" dijo varias veces acercándose a el y tomándolo de nuevo del pelo. Volvió a introducir su verga en la boca del chico, metiéndola y sacándola rápida, pasando el pie por el trasero rojo y desnudo del chico, haciendo que sintiera el consolador mas doloroso. Tomo su barbilla y la introdujo entera haciendo que lamiera sus testículos dentro de la boca. El chico empezó a llorar, no podía aguantar esto. Paso el pie, esta vez por su entrepierna, acariciándosela y apretando y pisando sus testículos haciendo que llorara más.

Le saco la polla de su boca y se corrió por toda su cara, limpiándose en su pelo y pasando su polla por toda su cara. Tomo la cadena y tiro de ella baja, haciendo que tuviera que seguirle gateando. Lo sentó duramente, haciendo que el consolador le doliera mas y lo tumbo en el suelo. Lo ato pies y manos haciendo que estuviera estirado. Lagrimones enormes caían de los ojos de Teddy, lagrimas de dolor, de impotencia. Greyback cogió una vela y desprendió cera caliente por su abdomen y después por sus testículos. Dejo que callera mucho en ellos y después la aparto. Cogió dos pinzas y se las puso en los pezones a Teddy. Le quito la cola y saco el consolador. Lo puso a cuatro patas sobre el suelo y se acerco a su orificio, entro por el con un palo de billar, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que callera. Se puso de pie sin sacar el palo y, poniendo su pie en su espalda, empezó a entrar y salir rápido con el en el culo de Teddy. Quería verlo sufrir, llorar. Entro más rápido y todo lo que pudo. Lo saco finalmente y con él acaricio los testículos del chico. Bajo el palo hasta el suelo y lo subió rápido impactando contra el pene de Teddy, este dio un pequeño salto de dolor. Repitió esto varias veces hasta que perdió la gracia. Se acerco de nuevo a su boca y la penetro de nuevo. La aparto dejando un hilo de saliva entre la punta y su lengua. Lo acorto de nuevo y movió las caderas rápido contra la boca del chico hasta que se corrió dentro de su boca, y hasta que no lo trago todo no saco su polla de su boca. Greyback lo apoyo contra la mesa, atando sus brazos a la mesa, abriéndolo de piernas y dejando su culo en pompa. Acaricio su, ya sonrojado, orificio con un dedo y acerco su polla hasta que entro en el. Estrujo sus testículos mientras le agarraba del pelo atrayéndolo a el y penetrándolo lo mas rápido y doloroso que podía. Cogió un látigo y se puso a golpearle por todas partes, incluidos genitales, y a retorcerle las pinzas de los pezones. Se corrió en su culo y salió de el. Lo tiro al suelo, ya cansado, rojo y lleno de semen y se abrazo a las piernas mientras Greyback empezó a vestirse.

Greyback tomo un cuchillo y se acercó a Teddy dispuesto a matarlo, pero en ese momento apareció Harry y abrió la puerta. Harry inspecciono la escena, Greyback subiéndose los pantalones con un cuchillo en la mano y Teddy, su ahijado, asustado y desnudo. Se acerco a Greyback, varita en mano y sin decir palabra se abalanzo sobre él. Ambos forcejearon durante unos segundos hasta que Greyback tomo el cuchillo e hizo un corte en el cuello de Harry. Teddy, aprovechó esos momentos de confusión para clavarle otro cuchillo en el cuello a Greyback, haciendo que tanto Harry como Greyback cayeran al suelo, muertos.

Teddy se levanto asustado, no cogió la ropa. Solo cogió un teléfono y llamo a Dumbledore, y se volvió a sentar, desnudo y sin fuerzas ni alegrías, como si pasaran a su lado, 30 dementores se quedo allí, en el suelo. Llorando y abrazado a sus piernas, aun recordando lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

_**Parte 3:**_

Dumbledore apareció donde Teddy se encontraba y vio al joven llorando en el suelo.

-Teddy – Se acercó el anciano a el y se sentó a su lado – ¿que ha pasado?

-Greyback – intento explicar el joven, entrecortado – me violo, e intento matarme. Pero Harry vino a impedirlo, y ahora ambos están muertos

Dumbledore acaricio la cabeza al joven y le entrego su ropa. El le brindo su habitual sonrisa que animó un poco a Teddy. Este, se vistió y se transporto junto a él a Hogwarts. Nada mas llegar vio a su novia, asustada y llorando. Se acerco a ella, aun un poco dolorido y le abrazo, sabia que no conseguiría mucho con ese abrazo, pero era lo que ambos necesitaban.

-El señor Lupin – dijo el anciano tras carraspear – necesitara estar la noche en la enfermería, aunque no creo que a la enfermera le importe que duerma con compañía.

Y dicho esto, les sonrió y se fue hacia su despacho. Victoria se abrazo de nuevo a el, llorando en su hombro. Había estado preocupada, triste por no saber donde se encontraba. Estaba temblando por el frio, tierna y frágil. Se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso. Pasó un brazo por su hombro con cuidado y apoyado en ella, con cuidado fueron a la enfermería.

Al día siguiente Teddy ya se encontraba mejor, se había duchado, se había relajado un poco y ya estaba mas tranquilo. Pero cuando volvió a la enfermería algo no iba bien, Vic estaba temblando, no de frio, sino de miedo. Él se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado. Le abrazo por los hombros y te beso la mejilla. Le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero no le dio tiempo.

-Teddy, estoy embarazada – dijo rápido, bajando la cabeza, avergonzada. – de 3 semanas.

Teddy se quedo un poco en shock al principio pero luego sonrió. Se acerco a ella y le subió la cabeza por la barbilla, le atrajo con cuidado por la mejilla y la beso. Un beso que no era solo un beso, un beso que ambos sabían que significaba. "estaré contigo por siempre". Salieron de la enfermería y fueron al cuarto de Teddy. Una nueva vida les esperaba, y estaban deseando vivirla.

FIN


End file.
